OH! The Story of Olivarry
by musingwriter
Summary: Introduce new character: Olivia Scarlett Ollie and Harry are very similar, and yet very different. The bond they have pulls them together.


_Dear Diary, July 25, 1991 (early morning)_

_Today a strange owl was rapping on my window when I woke up. Clutched in the tawny owl's beak was a letter encased in a thick, luxurious envelope. Written on the outside in emerald ink, was:_

_Miss Olivia Scarlet  
Smallest Bedroom  
77 Queens Rd  
Brighton, East Sussex_

_Careful not to rip the paper, I opened the envelope. Two letters, of the same paper as the envelope, were enclosed inside. The first was an acceptance letter to a school I had never heard of, let alone applied to, the second paper, was a list of materials I needed. It was as though I was expected to come, even without knowledge of the school. Hopefully, this mystery will be solved soon. I really want to know what this is all about._

_Lots of Love,  
Ollie_

_Dear Diary, July 25, 1991 (mid-afternoon)_

_I AM A WIZARD!!! Apparently, Auntie May and Uncle Theron kept me from that because they thought it would disappear if my powers weren't acknowledged. The wizard that followed me, a large man by the name of Hagrid, got into a row with them about it. It was rather funny, but still a little frightening. It explains all of the funny things I can do, and why Aunt May always blamed me for everything. I am really excited and the knowledge that I will soon be leaving Queens Rd. is uplifting. A nearby Squib (wizard family, but with no magic themselves) is taking me to Diagon Alley on Friday. I have lots to think about, so I'm going to stop writing._

_Lots of Love,  
Ollie_

* * *

Ollie was a very intelligent girl and was rather disconcerted to find out that her parents were not victims of a house fire, but rather were murdered by an evil wizard, the name of which, she did not know. The kind old man, by the name of Gregory Logan, who was to take her to Diagon Alley had, to her great pleasure, told her about some of the differences between the Muggle world, and the world she was about to enter. Unfortunately, Mr. Logan had broken his hip on Thursday, after faithfully educating Ollie of the Wizarding world. He had sent an owl to Hagrid, who willingly obliged to take Ollie with him, along with another Hogwarts student with a similar background, by the name of Harry.

* * *

_Dear Diary, July 26, 1991_

_Mr. Logan is so kind. He has so pleasantly taught me about some of the pleasures and cautions of being a wizard, but when I asked about the wizard who killed my mum and dad, he avoided the subject. I'm sure he has his reasons… Shortly after my departure from his house, he left to do some shopping and slipped on one of cousin Paisley's roller-skates she so often leaves strewn about (never bothering to pick them up, or even use them, for that matter) and broke his hip. He is unable to make the trip to Diagon Alley with me, but has made arrangements for Hagrid to take me. Mr. Logan slyly added that a very famous wizard, much like myself, who had suffered the same fate as I, would accompany me. I admit I am very nervous, having never met someone from "my world"(as my aunt would put it) and am very anxious to meet him. My nerves are getting the better of me, and so to you I bid goodnight._

_Lots of Love,  
Ollie_

* * *

That very night, Ollie rose early and dressed in the neatest, clothes she could find to fit her, in the small space of time she was given. An owl had rapped on her window with a letter from Hagrid.

Dear Ollie,  
I have rather urgent business to attend to and would be most delighted if you could accompany me. I shall be there to pick you up at 11:30pm.  
Hagrid

With only 20 minutes for Ollie to clean herself up and dress, she hurriedly took a shower and dried her hair much faster than would be possible my normal means. Hagrid showed up at 11:35, and they left to go and fetch Harry. They traveled by very peculiar means; It felt rather like being squeezed into a small rubber tube, and after it was over, she was panting for breath.

* * *

"Sorry 'bout that. Can' help it really. You'll get used to it 'fore long," Hagrid said, a little out of breath himself. "You wait 'ere in this 'ere boat. I'll be back soon."

"But Hagrid, We're in the middle of a storm. What will I do to keep dry?"

"Oh. Well that puts us in a bit of a perdictiment. You jus' keep quiet an' come wi' me"

Ollie followed his instructions to a tee, and while Hagrid bustled through the front door she sidled in and slipped near to the near non-existent fire, at the same time staying hidden.

* * *

_Dear Diary, August 3, 1991_

_Wow! I have been so busy I have had no time to write. Diagon Alley was amazing! There were so many shops, and so many things that Mr. Logan has never been able to describe. The books I have are all very amazing and it's all so interesting. Not like the rubbish we learn about in Muggle Schools. I have a pet owl, which I now know are the most common ways to send mail. She is similar to Harry's (not something we planned) and I named her after an ancient Seer, whose great-great-granddaughter is said to work at Hogwarts._

_So much more to read,_

_Lots of Love,  
Ollie_


End file.
